She Wolf on Cody's Birthday
by Applause2014
Summary: It's Cody's birthday and his friends take him to a bar, where unknown to him there's a treat waiting for him. Based off of "She Wolf" by Shakira. Published for Cody Anderson's birthday... which is today!


**I do not own Total Drama. Never have, never will (Just saying).**

* * *

Cody Anderson was happy, for today was his 22nd birthday. To celebrate, his friends took him to a bar to celebrate. Unknown to all of them, there would be a shocker waiting on all of them, mainly Cody. Once when they arrived at the bar, they all got drinks and sat in the front of the bar near a stage, waiting; just waiting for a long time.

"Thanks for taking me out," Cody said gratefully, " Best Birthday ever!"

"That's the spirit." Noah replied.

"Something is weird." Owen said while drinking red wine.

"Wait, something is-?"

However, before Cody could finish, a nose came over the club. A voice came out of no where; singing something to the tune of:

**_" S.O.S. she is in disguise_**

**_ S.O.S. she is in disguise_**

**_ There's a she wolf in disguise_**

**_ Coming out, coming out, coming out..."_**

Smoke filled the club and when smoke vanished, on stage stood a pole and rising up was a girl with long purple hair wearing an orange dancer's outfit. The outfit went to the thighs and the outfit fitted her tight enough that parts of her butt were slightly hanging out. Cody looked at the girl for a moment and he cried out:

"Sierra!"

"Hello, I would like to dedicate this song to the love of my love of my life... Cody Anderson."

The people clapped and so the music started. After a minute, Sierra started to sing in a beautiful voice:

_**" A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me**_

_** Darling it is no joke, this is lyconthropy**_

_** Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open**_

_** My body is craving, so feed the hungry..."**_

Sierra suddenly jumped on the pole and started to spin around, while she continued to sing:

_**" I've been devoting myself to you**_

_** Monday to Monday**_

_** And Friday to Friday**_

_** Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it**_

_** Starting to feel just a little abused **_

_** Like a coffee machine in a office (aah...)**_

_** So I'm gonna go somewhere closer**_

_** To get me a lover and tell you about it..."**_

Noah and Owen were enjoying Sierra's performance. Trent looked a mix between dazzled and confused and Cody was at a loss of words by how quite shocked he was.

_**" There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_** Open up and set it free (Howl!)**_

_** There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_** Let it out so it can breathe..."**_

" Do you have any idea why Sierra would dedicate this song to you?"

" Well Trent, to be honest, yes I do. Me and Sierra are currently dating but lately our relationship has been kind of rocky."

" You are telling us, Cody, that your relationship with Sierra is just rocky?" Noah asked.

"Yes", Cody replied.

" So do what I would do if I was in your shoes, first talk to her and then go in for the prey."

" So talk to her _and go in _for the prey?"

" Yes, that's the words of wisdom I've been told to do."

They all look up and see Sierra on the pole, staring at Cody as if he was her prey. She just keeps on dancing onto the pole:

**_" Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey_**

**_ It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_**

**_ Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_**

**_ The moon's my teacher and I'm her student..."_**

"She's very pretty."

"Thanks Owen, I've always loved her... well almost. At first, she was weird, but I just fell in love in her once when I got used to her. I love her but my appreciation toward her has not always been great."

"Why Cody?"

" Well love making is not one of my favorite things to do. This song reminds me of all the times I turned her down for a quickie."

" How many time was that?"

" You really want to know?"

" No thanks, I'm good."

Sierra was now locked within a cage. The cage was a quite large cage and Sierra was lying her side, moving her legs with the beat of the song:

**_" To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar_**

**_ And the fire department's hot line in case I get in trouble later_**

**_ Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_**

**_ I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy..."_**

" I actually feel guilty about the way that I've treated her all this time."

" Don't worry, she'll forgive you."

Sierra just leaped out of the cage and within her beautiful voice once more sung:

_**" There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_** Open up and set it free (Howl!)**_

_** There's a she wolf in the closet**_

_** Let it out so it can breathe..."**_

"Thank you all so much for taking me out." Cody said to his buddies.

" And why is that?" Trent asked.

" Well you all and this song which I believe is called _'She Wolf ' _has opened up my eyes. It has showed me that I need to reconnect my relationship with Sierra."

"Well we actually knew about it and so-"

Noah quickly covered Owen's hand and Cody asked,

"What?"

"That was nothing at all." Noah said calmly.

The lights went out in the club. Smoke filled the club and a voice caused the club to be turned into silence:

**_" S.O.S. she is in disguise_**

**_ S.O.S. she is in disguise_**

**_ There is a she wolf in disguise_**

**_ Coming out, coming out, coming out..."_**

The nose just kept getting louder and louder:

**_"S.O.S. she is in disguise_**

**_ S.O.S. she is disguise_**

**_ There is a she wolf in disguise_**

**_Coming out, coming out, coming out..."_**

A violin played and Sierra came out dancing and she had a seductive voice that would make any man tingle with excitement:

**_" There's a she wolf in the closet_**

**_ Let it out so it can breathe (Howl!)_**

**_ There's a she wolf in the closet_**

**_ Let it out so it can breathe..."_**

After her performance, Sierra was in her dressing room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

Cody came in slowly and Sierra looked up from her mirror. After a moment of silence, Cody ran up to Sierra and he cried out:

"I'm so sorry for what you have lost!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry that I've turned you down!"

"What has changed your mind, may I ask?"

"Well, when I saw you perform that song out there, the lyrics touched me and I didn't quite figure it out at first, but I saw that you wanted to love me."

"Now Cody, how can I forgive you? How can I forget all of the times that you angered me?"

"Please, I beg of you; right from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. Some nights I was too tired, some nights I was not in the mood and-"

"Well why didn't you say that?" Sierra interrupted him.

"I didn't want our relationship to be ruined. You are the first real girl that I love." Cody said happily. " So may I ask? Do you love me ?"

"Cody, there's not another guy that I would love in the whole wide world."

"Real or not real?", he asked as he moved toward her.

"Real." she said as she kissed him.

Mirrors were covered with the breath of two people's bodies breathing from the air with moisture and sweat covering their bodies. Their loins were on fire and they just laid on top of each other, exhausted.

"Wow, you are good." Cody said with satisfaction on his face.

"I've been saving that up for quite for a while." Sierra said with a smile, a seduction smile.

" You know something?"

"What is it?"

"There is a she wolf and i opened her up to set her free!"

"Only you Cody!"

* * *

**Finally Finished with this one! I decided to do a song about Sierra as a she wolf on Cody's birthday. If you don't like it... too bad. this will be the last of me you will hear for a while since finals are coming up and I need to focus on my grades. So read and review until next time!**


End file.
